Globy: Two Suns
Globy: Two Suns, also known as Globy 2 is an Asian-themed action adventure video game developed by Nightingale Labs (IP owner) and PlatinumGames (collaborator) and published by Capcom (as part of Platinum working on the Okami sequel) and released in June 2021 for the PlayStation 5 and the Xbox Scarlett. It is an action adventure game revolving around the concept of choice; two playable characters with their own fighting style, storyline, and ending, Platinum developed the first playable character (male) and Nightingale developed the 2nd playable character. (female) It has a size of only 35GB because all of the cutscenes are based on the gameplay and there are no CGI cutscenes, just like Astral Chain. The boxart/cover of this game is a split-face of Dreamy/Isla, the two main protagonists (Dreamy on the left and Isla on the right). The plot revolves around a demon conflict approaching the Sun and Moon Kingdoms, however grudges between them cause them to refuse to work together to defeat the moon conflict. To settle the conflict, a princess from the Moon Kingdom and a prince from the Sun Kingdom is selected to work things out and fight the demon conflict together. Plot Premise Throughout the game, the two heroes will fight off demons and monsters in various settings, with exposition revolving around their kingdom's plans. The theme of the story revolves around royal corruption, unawareness, and faith. Dreamy's Story (Sun Kingdom) Dreamy is in charge of watching the realms of the Demons, the realms that were sealed long long ago, but have said to have taken one of the Sun Kingdom's rulers with them on their previous attack. One day, a mysterious rift opens. He fights back, but the barrier on the Sun Kingdom is down, leaving it vulnerable to the Demon attacks. He then marches on to defend his own kingdom from the demons. Over through the journey to fight against the Demons, he comes across tensions between the Moon Kingdom and the Sun Kingdom, and that they do not get in the way of each other due to their previous conflicts; royalty interferring with each other. At one point, Dreamy hears the news that a mysterious citizen actually defended other people against the Demons. With the help of the citizens at the Sun Kingdom's suburbs, he heads on down to the creek to investigate some sort of mysterious identity protecting citizens from the demons. It turned out to be Isla, the princess of the Moon Kingdom. Isla says that Moon Kingdom and Sun Kingdom do not support each other and that she prefers to fight her own ways. Dreamy takes this down, and they eventually get into a fight. After fighting, Isla and Dreamy take off and are taken in by the guards. Dreamy is then interrogated by guards, and is put on a restraining order; if he were to get into any contact with the princess from the Moon Kingdom again, then he is thrown in prison for life. Dreamy finds that unfair and proclaims that the royalties are corrupt; he believes that the royalties and the guards are doing their own business and making things without the involvement of the citizens. He then goes off on his own to destroy more demons, until he comes across Isla again. Dreamy turns away, deciding not to talk to her. Isla tried to get him to speak up, only for him to get cornered by the Sun Kingdom's guards and thus cuffed to prevent him from fighting back. Isla fights back the guards and frees him. Isla is revealed to have a soul that refuses to let others get in the way of death or danger, as she, as a princess of the Moon Kingdom, refuses to let others down but dislikes the idea of war. Dreamy acknowledges this, and they both team up for battles against the demons and defending both kingdoms together. However, as a response, the royalty having been corrupt by the idea of both nations getting along and having to juggle between demons and them, they decide to initiate war as they believe this is the only way to get rid of both of them. Dreamy splits up to go the Moon Kingdom and assassinate Emperor Sim, while Isla goes to the Sun Kingdom to assassinate Queen Risa. After assassinating Emperor Sim, Dreamy fights his way out of the kingdom and escape, meeting up with Isla. However, an ultimate ambush planned by the demons turns the tide. Dreamy defends his kingdom from the demons while Isla defends her kingdom. The people then instead support Dreamy and Isla's war against the demosn and then they revolt against their royalty. Dreamy splits up to go to the Globy Palace to take the Globy Orb, a key that is required for a human to gain entryway into the sealed demon realm. He then fights through the corrupt military forces of both kingdoms that are getting in the way of him and manages to escape many dangers. After meeting with Isla, they both enter the Demon Realm to finish off the final fight. Upon reaching the end of the demon realm, the mastermind of the demons is revealed to be Agademon, who was once known as Darius, the oldest ruler of the Sun Kingdom. Both Dreamy and Isla work together to finish the fight, Dreamy finishes off using the power of his Aether Fist, or the God Hand. After this, they both escape and the demon realm is sealed off at last. After defeating Agademon, both kingdoms celebrate victory and with the aftermath is represented with all of the royalty being removed from the kingdoms and both civilians of the kingdoms getting along at last. Dreamy is proclaimed the "Sun King", or the proclaimed ruler of the Sun Kingdom. His victory is spread across the lands of Asia. Dreamy for himself, believes that royalties should take in mind what their citizens want, and not be treated like supreme beings, and that everyone should know about the consequences of what happens before planning something. Isla's Story (Moon Kingdom) One day, Isla, the princess of the Moon Kingdom decides to go for a relaxing swim in the Moonshine Springs after a busy and intense day of meditating with the moon talismen; a weapon that she was given with by Emperor Sim, the prized weapon of the Moon royalty. However, demons appear and Isla decides to use her fan as a weapon to defend herself, and later learns out that her fan is not only an accessory, but also a weapon that came with the moon talismen and functions as the Moon royalty's defense. After fighting off the demons, she reports the demons to the Moon Kingdom, but none of the citizens even care, Isla still takes this threat seriously and decides to move on. Isla's journey revolves around finding out where the demons are coming from, but throughout that journey, she learns that the demons have an homeworld and that the fan and the moon talismen were inherited from the magicians capturing a demon and used its powers to be fused within the weapons. Isla then comes across Dreamy, who then get into a fight and then they both take off. Watching what Dreamy was doing, she also finds out that the Sun Kingdom is also fighting against the demons as well. However, Isla takes the threat even further when civilians of the Moon Kingdom get kidnapped to an unidentified location. Following the location, it is a castle captured by the demons represented to use one of its rallying locations. Isla clears out the castle and saves the civilians. Isla decides at one point to protect the civilians of the Sun Kingdom from the demons as well. Dreamy also interferes afterwards, only for both of them to be captured by guards. Isla is told by the Moon Kingdom's guards not to use her weapon ever again, and not to speak of the demons ever. Isla gets angry at this, and decides to go on a rampage against the guards. This, causes her to be deemed a "monster" in her kingdom and thus purposed to be removed from the royalty of the Moon Kingdom and executed. Isla escapes the Moon Kingdom's walls and teams up with Dreamy to kill both corrupt rulers of the Kingdoms; Emperor Sim and Queen Risa. After killing both rulers, the kingdoms revolt and then with Dreamy and Isla as command, they both are honored to be the truthful ones and willing to fight against the demons, with many people explaining that they are victims of the demons. Isla joins Dreamy on his crusade to enter the demon world. Isla goes to the Akumi Mountain, where she'll find the orb that is needed for a soul to resist the curse of the demons while going into the realm of demons. She takes the orb and is protected by any demon attacks, but she needs it to protect her soul from decaying into a demon, meaning if she steps foot into the demon realm unprotected, she'll be at risk of redshifting into a demon, and so would Dreamy. Isla and Dreamy meet up at the demon realm and then split up to take both sides and defeat Agademon, with Isla finishing off with the unstoppable strength of the Talismen. Isla then escapes with the shield that had the same symbols and inscriptions of that in the fan and talismen, representing the previous heirloom. Isla, having saved both kingdoms from the demons and removed all of the corrupt royalty, is suggested by the people to become the Moon Queen. Isla turns that down, believing that the people should have a voice on whether the idea of war should be an importance and that she may've been too violent for a queen. Isla leaves to go on her own, while the Moon Kingdom gets a new Queen, who is revealed to be Anri, a supporter of Isla during the battle against the demons. Gameplay The main menu when starting up the game is comprised of this game's logo on a 3D panorama of both Sun and Moon Kingdoms. After the logo forms, it will indicate "L2+R2" (begins with a samurai-like tune) to boot to three options; *New Game *Load Game *Settings Players first create a savefile, where you choose your difficulty and choose which story to play; Sun Kingdom or the Moon Kingdom. Note that players can switch stories but nothing from either stories is carried over in the same file. Savefiles are nicknamed "dynasties" to tie in to its theme. Each character has a skill tree which revolves around adding new abilities or improving their techniques. Each character has 39 skills in their skill tree in a 6 by 3 row by column fashion. Characters start with 100 HP and a base damage of 10, and at the max level (60) it goes up to 250 HP and 20 base damage without skills. In terms of skill tree, some skills cost 2 SP and others can cost up to 3. The game runs a solid 2160/4K 60fps on both platforms, using the anime artstyle from Granblue Fantasy Relink, another Platinum title (though Platinum only did contract work). Dreamy Dreamy's gameplay is similar in fashion to Bayonetta's fists, except Dreamy uses two of his spell types (primary and secondary) to build new combinations to his attacks. However, Dreamy has a mana gauge which Dreamy himself must recharge by fighting enemies and then activating with the L1 button. Fists are used by the Square button. At the end of each fist combo, he gains the ability to do a finisher which does 8x of his base damage but costs 50% of his mana. Note that Dreamy's max MP never changes. Examples of combinations include Blaster, with Fire as primary and Ice as secondary, and Phantom, with Fire and Darkness. The second weapon that Dreamy uses is the Rainbow Axe, a slower weapon but is used as a defensive stance. If blocked in time Dreamy can do a parrying counterattack which does more damage but there is catch; counterattacks cost mana and if there is no mana, the counterattack will still work but will be ineffective in terms of damage. It is used by the Triangle button. Also, take note that some enemies are weaker to slash damage (axe) and others towards blunt damage (fists) Dreamy's skill trees are called Warlock, Fighter, and Page. Warlock revolves around refining Dreamy's magical abilities, Fighter revolves around Dreamy's basic combat, and Page revolves around upgrading Dreamy's Rainbow Axe. Dreamy's appearance is yellow short hair, blue/gold armor with inscriptions of the Sun Kingdom, and brown boots. He wields two armguards on his hands that represent his Sun Fists; his main weapon. Magics There are six magic types, each with varying effects and varying mana costs. Combinations These are combinations, each with unique effects. Skill Tree Dreamy has three skills starting on the first row of each skill tree, all of them which split in to paths of 4 on the second row. Warlock Warlock has 13 skills. Note that a "null" represents this space is not used. Fighter Fighter has 13 skills. Page Page has 13 skills. Isla Isla's gameplay is notably different than Dreamy. Instead of using fists and spells that are augmented with spell combinations, Isla uses a fan instead and the power of the wind and darkness to augment her weaponry. Isla's gauge revolves around moon talismen (Isla can only hold 6 but can be upgrade to 9) and using them to build various weapons in rhythms; such as a moon shuriken that spins around Isla. Varying heavier weapons cost 2-6 talismen, such as the Goddess's Blades, a summon that augments Isla's attacks for the duration of the effect. Talismen cannot be gained by fighting enemies, instead Isla has to stand still for a while and then she recharges. Talismen abilities can be used by holding down R1 and then inputting with the analog buttons, similar in fashion to Granblue Fantasy Relink. Square button does regular attacks with the fans, while Triangle only casts wind waves, or if charged Isla can throw her fan and back like a boomerang. Charging the fan on the other hand, lets you cast melee strikes with talismen that have AoE and increased damage. Unlike Dreamy, Isla cannot block but is capable of unleashing effects after perfect dodges, such as either stunning the enemy, or summoning a decoy that explodes on contact. Isla's skill trees are called "Nature Whisperer", "Wind Walker", and "Moon Love". Nature Whisperer revolves around Isla's dodges and her movement, Wind Walker revolves around Isla's basic combat and her wind abilities, Moon Love revolves around unlocking new attacks for the Talismen. Note that Isla has a quicker dodge than Dreamy unless he gains the Quick Dodge upgrade. Isla's appearance is long jade hair that goes down to her midriff with two hairpins in it. Her clothing is a Moon Kingdom-style camisole top and sarong skirt. She goes barefoot with the exception of one jade-flowered anklet, and because of this; her running sounds are notably silenced. Talismen Abilities There are only eight Talismen abilities to use. Some abilities are used for dealing damage while others are buffs to Isla's abilities. Tenacity Tenacity skills cost 1-2 talismen, but are notably weak in terms of damage and serve for defensive purposes. *Talismen Parry: Use a talismen to parrry a enemy's attack and then stun them. (2) *Guard Crush: Use a talismen to cast a explosion that will ignore guard. (1) Strength Strength skills cost 3-4 talismen, do some damage as well. *Wind Tornado: Cast a tornado around you which will hit enemies. (3) *Moon Launcher: Cast a moon geyser which launches enemies up in the air. (4) Bravery Bravery skills cost 5-6 talismen, but do a lot of damage and usually have a wide area of effect. *Sonic Bomb: Stun enemies by exploding Talismen. (5) *Particle Blast: Cast 8 particle explosions around you, hitting enemies at random. (5) *Vortex Talismen: Throw a talismen which explodes, pulling all enemies within for several seconds. (6) *Goddess Blades: Upgrade your fan attacks to have extended range. (100%) Skill Tree Isla's skill tree functions differently, as there are multiple skills that are unlocked by getting that skill first, as locked skills are horizontal instead of vertical as this is the case with Dreamy's. While Dreamy's skill tree has 3 paths on every category, Isla's skill tree is only one path per skill tree with sidepaths being unlocked on the way down. Note that the main vertical row is always in the middle of each skill tree. Nature Whisperer Nature Whisperer has 12 skills. 6 on the vertical row involve improving Isla's dodges and adding new swift movements to her tactics. 3 on the left side consist of passives such as a 25% chance of instantly dodging with a 4 second cooldown. 3 on the right side consist of techniques that combine Isla's combat with swift movement. Wind Walker Wind Walker has 11 skils. 6 on the vertical row which further upgrade Isla's fan and wind capabilities. 3 on the left side consist of additional tactics like using the thrown wind fan to seek nearby enemies up to 3 hits each. (4 second cooldown which triggers after it returns to Isla) 2 on the right side involve charged attacks. Moon Love Moon Love has 16 skills. 6 on the vertical row which further upgrade the talismen's abilities while unlocking new skills. 6 of them on the left side are passives which have varying abilities. upgrades to and 4 of them on the right side are enchantments. Only one enchantment can be wielded at a time and must be charged by holding down L1 for 4 seconds. Difficulty There are three difficulties that can be switched. However, the fourth difficulty, Hell, is designed where if you choose that difficulty, it locks in. It can only be played on a dedicated savefile. The extra life on Casual Mode functions like the AED in Astral Chain, except that you regenerate all of your mana/talismen. Players who want a more intense challenge can pick "Zero XP" when creating their savefile before starting the game, which means the player will never earn XP at all, rendering their stats fixed. However, on the plus side, all enemies do not increase in terms of damage output. Note that just like Hell, picking "Zero XP" locks it on the savefile. Codex Note that there are three types of enemies; light, cruiser, and heavy. Light is more reactive to stuns and knockbacks but is often times more agile. Cruiser is balanced, and Heavy ignores stuns and knockbacks, but is slow and tends to be more resistive to attacks. Blocker means this enemy can block attacks. Attacker means this enemy has an emphasis on high damages. Ranged means this enemy has a ranged attack. Hybrid means this is both attacker and blocker. Demons There are 15 types of demon enemies. Some demons have elemental resistances and do a specific type of elemental damage. Sun Kingdom Forces There are 8 types of Sun Kingdom forces. Moon Kingdom Forces There are 8 types of Moon Kingdom forces. Third Party Forces There are only 6 types of third party forces. Third Party Forces are a type of enemy that is neither a demon or aligned with any of the kingdoms. They range from corrupt outsiders to crime forces. In some stages, they will also fight off either the Demons or Kingdom Forces. Note there are four factions in the game and they will also attack not just the player but other factions as well in some occassions. Chapters The game is set in an semi-open world with varying tilesets ranging from village, dungeons, prairie, etc. Each story has their own missions and hubs, Dreamy's Story has the Sun Kingdom, while Isla's Story has the Moon Kingdom. Note that some chapters are shared and feature either the opposing character as a duel boss or as an ally. Just like in Astral Chain, some chapters have side-quests and some chapters are linear with sometimes a single boss as its focus. A * means this chapter is shared or features the other playable character. Just like in Astral Chain, each chapter starts up with the chapter's title and then a definition, with the difference that its Japanese counterpart is also below the English name. Some chapters instead start with a cutscene and then the chapter title afterward. The average length of a chapter ranges from 11 to 25 minutes excluding cutscenes and transitions. Dreamy's Story Isla's Story Achievements There are 20 shared achievements, 12 for both Isla and Dreamy only for a total of 44. Shared These are achievements that can be earned by either character. A * means this is an "Hidden Trophy" or "Secret" achievement. Dreamy-only Achievements Isla-only Achievements Trivia *The game delivers a similar tone and style to another one of Platinum's games; World of Demons and even Okami; **Some of the enemies are based on the enemies ingame. For example, the Samurai enemy is based on the player samurai from World of Demons. **The soundtrack in this game consists of Japanese/Chinese style music. *The Rainbow Axe is based on the Axe Legion from Astral Chain. *The Vortex Talismen ability is based on the Gravity Storm ability from Astral Chain. *Isla's regular fan attacks are based on Rin's basic combat from Grand Chase Chronicles, another one of Nightingale Lab's games. *Globy as a franchise actually originated from Alawar Games in 2005, but later Nightingale Labs acquired the rights. Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Action Games Category:Sequels Category:PlayStation 5 Games Category:Hack and Slash Games Category:Rated T Games Category:Rated 12 Games Category:Rated M OFLC Games Category:Rated C CERO Games Category:Steam Games Category:Xbox Series X Games